


logged

by starbrightlovers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chat Logs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbrightlovers/pseuds/starbrightlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of chat logs from the incredibly censored chat room of stage five high school, featuring many discussions about the upcoming school production of into the woods and some dorky getting-together stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**gavino** has connected for the first time! welcome!

**gavino** : do people actually hang out in the school chat room, or is it a joke?

**jerseymike** : no.

**gavino** : no people don't hang out or no it's not a joke???

**jerseymike** : yes.

**gavino** : what the **** does that mean

**gavino** : did it really just censor h e l l?

**tugglife** : get used to it, egg boy.

**gavino** : what the muff does that mean?

**jerseymike** : what the fug's a muff?

**gavino** : a pussy. what's an egg boy?

**tugglife** : you.

**gavino** : SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE

**tugglife** : nah. you'll figure it out.

**tugglife** has disconnected.

**jerseymike** has disconnected,

**gavino** : bloody ****

**gavino** has disconnected.

 

**jerseymike** has connected.

**tugglife** has connected.

**jerseymike** : egg boy is gone

**tugglife** : sweet. what the fug were we talking about before he interrupted?

**jerseymike** : something about how you're trying out for the school musical or whatever.

**tugglife** : yeah! we're doing into the woods. you should join.

**jerseymike** : no fugging way. michael jones doesn't sing for anyone.

**tugglife** : but you'd be perfect as one of the princes!

**tugglife** : or you could at least be cinderella's dad. he has like one line.

**jerseymike** : nope.

**tugglife** : PLEASE

**jerseymike** : no.

**tugglife** : but i'm your girlfriend :(

**jerseymike** : and i'll come see you in the show! i'll bring the biggest bouquet but i'm not being in the musical.

**jerseymike** : what are you trying out for?

**tugglife** : the bakers wife or cinderellas stepmother.

**jerseymike** : you'll be fantastic, babe.

**tugglife** : you would be too.....

**gavino** has connected.

**jerseymike** : holy shite egg boy, didn't you get it the first time?

**gavino** : get what?

**jerseymike** : look. the only people who use this are mine and tugglife's friends. nobody you know is gonna be here.

**gavino** : i already don't bloody know anyone!

**gavino** : i'm a transfer from the UK!

**jerseymike** : oh boo hoo. egg boy is foreign and alone.

**gavino** has disconnected.

**tugglife** : michael...

**jerseymike** : lindsay.

**tugglife** : you didn't have to be rude.

**jerseymike** : and he didn't have to be here.

**jerseymike** has disconnected.

**tugglife** : my boyfriend is a fugging ****.

**tugglife** has disconnected.


	2. Chapter 2

**punkstache** has connected.

 **architect** has connected.

 **punkstache** : alright, what's so important?

 **architect** : the school musical. you absolutely have to try out.

 **punkstache** : i don't sing. absolutely not.

 **architect** : you sing all the time!

 **punkstache** : singing in the shower or while we're playing halo is not the same as being in the school musical.

 **architect** : griffon's doing props.

 **punkstache** : alright. maybe i'll think about it. what's the musical?

 **architect** : it's into the woods, and you'd be a good wolf. you could probably keep your stache and everything.

 **punkstache** : are you trying out?

 **architect** : for narrator, maybe. caiti convinced me.

 **gavino** has connected.

 **gavino** : bloody heck, are you more friends of jerseymikes?

 **punkstache** : michael? not really. played halo with him a couple times.

 **punkstache** : who the flip are you?

 **gavino** : i'm gavin

 **architect** : no shiz, sherlock.

 **gavino** : i'm a junior, i think.

 **punkstache** : you think?

 **gavino** : i'm a transfer student from the UK.

 **architect** : wait, are you the kid who came to band with his own bassoon?

 **gavino** : that's me!

 **punkstache** : i thought you quit band

 **architect** : i quit marching band. parades suck c o c k.

 **gavino** : at least they don't bite.

 **punkstache** : what?

 **gavino** : a c o c k bite? is that not a thing in america?

 **punkstache** : jesus christ

 **punkstache** has disconnected.

 **gavino** : what'd i do wrong?

 **architect** : sorry dude, he doesn't interact well with people he doesn't know.

 **gavino** : all i did was make a *** joke

 **gavino** : ARE YOU KIDDING WHAT IF A STUDENT WAS JUST ASKING ABOUT *** ED

 **gavino** : i'm done.

 **gavino** has disconnected.

 **architect** : i see why geoff left already.

 **architect** has disconnected.


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAGONFACE** has connected.

**namnworb** has connected.

**DRAGONFACE** : suuuuuuuuuuuup ray!

**namnworb** : kerry pls

**namnworb** : what happened to not using names

**DRAGONFACE** : ohhhhh yeah. sorry.

**namnworb** : it's not that important, we're the only ones here.

**gavino** has connected.

**namnworb** : or not.

**gavino** : hello!

**DRAGONFACE** : hey!

**gavino** : you lads going out for the school musical?

**namnworb** : nah, i'm pretty shite at singing.

**DRAGONFACE** : i might! but only as an extra. or i'll do tech.

**namnworb** : dude you broke a light last year

**DRAGONFACE** : that was not my fault. monty was dancing around during dress rehearsal.

**gavino** : well, i'm going for one of the princes.

**namnworb** : well, good luck.... gavin?

**gavino** : yeah, vavin.

**gavino** : SHITE

**gavino** : G A V I N.

**namnworb** : alright, vav.

**DRAGONFACE** : aw man my moms makin me babysit my tiny cousins. good luck with the musical, gavin!

**namnworb** : bye kerry. don't do your health work around them this time.

**DRAGONFACE** has disconnected.

**gavino** : so, what's your name?

**namnworb** : i'm ray.

**gavino** : ooh, does anyone ever call you x-ray?

**namnworb** : why the freak would anyone under any circumstances call me x-ray

**gavino** : i dunno. the same reason i called myself vavin.

**namnworb** : we'll be the shiteist superheroes ever. x-ray and vav.

**gavino** : absolutely!

**gavino** : what year are you in and what is going on with your screen name?

**namnworb** : i'm a junior and it's my gamertag backwards.

**gavino** : nice, me too! i have burns for homeroom.

**namnworb** : my friend ryan had him last year, said he was pretty cool. i've got heyman

**gavino** : so....

**gavino** : can i add you on xbox? i'm gavinofree.

**namnworb** : sure, why not

**gavino** : holy COW you have a lot of gamerscore!

**namnworb** : B)

**gavino** : how did you do that???

**namnworb** : what, the sunglasses emoji? its a capital B and a parentheses.

**gavino** : no you donut, your gamerscore!

**namnworb** : just. too much time.

**namnworb** : wanna multiplayer some halo or something?

**gavino** : sounds cool!

**gavino** has disconnected.

**namnworb** has disconnected.


	4. Chapter 4

**ryebread** has connected.

 **bisexualbabe** has connected.

 **tugglife** has connected.

 **tugglife** : is this it, then? the only theatre people who showed?

 **bisexualbabe** : i only asked a few others, and i know some of them have sports/clubs so they probably aren't coming, no.

 **ryebread** : .....didn't you have gsa?

 **bisexualbabe** : not really. people stopped showing up bc someone got beat up.

 **tugglife** : that's lame as shite.

 **bisexualbabe** : more time to focus on theatre, at least. can we just talk about auditions?

 **tugglife** : of course! what are you trying out for? i'm going for the baker's wife.

 **ryebread** : completely coincidentally, i'm going for the baker.

 **bisexualbabe** : aw, but you'd be a fantastic prince! it's your last year here!

 **ryebread** : nah, the baker has a more important role. besides, we have the winter musical too.

 **bisexualbabe** : well, i'm auditioning for cinderella.

 **tugglife** : do you think they'll let you keep your hair red?

 **bisexualbabe** : linds, your hair is red too.

 **tugglife** : fug, you're right.

 **ryebread** : at least neither of you are interested in red riding hood. although it would certainly suit meg ;)

 **gavino** has connected.

 **gavino** : ray?

 **ryebread** : he's not here atm.

 **gavino** : dam.

 **tugglife** : hey, egg boy!

 **gavino** : why the he ll do you keep calling me that?

 **tugglife** : you're the newbie.

 **bisexualbabe** : they called me little red when i first showed up.

 **ryebread** : i was just talking about that!

 **gavino** : i have no idea who you people are?

 **ryebread** : theatre kids.

 **gavino** : oooh, any of you going out for the play?

 **gavino** : i want to be cinderella's prince.

 **tugglife** : wait, i thought you were a transfer student? aren't you just in theatre one?

 **bisexualbabe** : yeah, you might not be able to get a large role with such a low theatre class. it depends on how well you've been doing and your year too though.

 **gavino** : oh.

 **ryebread** : you might be able to get jack. he's a decently important character and has a solo. he's also younger.

 **gavino** : maybe. what are you lot going for?

 **bisexualbabe** : cinderella

 **tugglife** : baker's wife

 **ryebread** : the baker

 **gavino** : so.... are you two together then?

 **ryebread** : NO

 **tugglife** : haha nooo

 **gavino** : sorry.

 **tugglife** : i'm with michael.

 **gavino** : the boy who was mean to me?

 **tugglife** : yeah, that's him!

 **gavino** : is he always like that?

 **tugglife** : nah, i'd been bothering him about other junk before you showed up, egg boy.

 **ryebread** : so you two know each other already?

 **gavino** : yeah, she was there when i first showed up to the chatroom.

 **bisexualbabe** : i'm lost. can we return to the musical? what's everyone's audition song?

 **gavino** : carry on my wayward son

 **tugglife** : everybody wants to be a cat

 **ryebread** : what a wonderful world

 **bisexualbabe** : i was planning to just do cups, since anna kendrick played cinderella in the movie.

 **ryebread** : meg, you're the only one who made a logical choice. good job!

 **bisexualbabe** : yours isn't logical, but fits the character slightly better than lindsay's.

 **tugglife** : hey, cats are great!

 **bisexualbabe** : yeah, but would the baker's wife be singing it?

 **gavino** : i wanted mine not to make sense. so the casting people would remember me.

 **ryebread** : that's fair enough. i have no idea if that works, but good luck.

 **bisexualbabe** : dam- i have dinner with my family now.

 **ryebread** : i need to sign off as well. see you guys in class!

 **ryebread** has disconnected.

 **bisexualbabe** has disconnected.

 **tugglife** has disconnected.

 **gavino** : well, she didn't even bloody say she was leaving!

 **gavino** : rude.

gavino has disconnected.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's bloody short because i don't know kdin and jeremy too well. sorry frienderinos!!

**enderkdin** has connected.

**notdatingmatt** has connected.

**enderkdin** : solid username, jeremy.

**notdatingmatt** : shut up. why did you want to talk here of all places?

**enderkdin** : calm down dude, i just wanted to continue our debate about minecraft mobs.

**notdatingmatt** : SKELETONS ARE ABSOLUTELY THE WORST MOB

**enderkdin** : nah, it's witches. they have more attack options and they're all way worse than a few arrows.

**notdatingmatt** : yeah, but skeletons spawn way more!!

**enderkdin** : yeah but they go down easy as sh it

**notdatingmatt** : i wish i was a witch so i could throw an invisibility potion at you.

**enderkdin** : jokes on you, they don't have them. just slowness/weakness/harming/poison

**gavino** has connected.

**enderkdin** : oh **** no

**enderkdin** : you're that kid who interrupted our discussion at lunch and insisted that creepers are harmless!

**gavino** : how the bloody heck did you know that?

**gavino** : and they ARE!

**enderkdin** : the only other kid at stage 5 called gavin is some goth dude.

**notdatingmatt** : yeah, and creepers DESTROY EVERYTHING

**gavino** : not obsidian or bedrock!

**enderkdin** : a) shut the **** up b) NEITHER OF THOSE BLOCKS ARE AESTHETICALLY PLEASING

**gavino** : >:(

**gavino** has disconnected.

**enderkdin** : screw this. wanna play on the galacticraft server?

**notdatingmatt** : as long as gavin is far far away.

**enderkdin** : alright, meet u there

**enderkdin** has disconnected.

**notdatingmatt** has disconnected.

 


	6. Chapter 6

gavino has connected.

 **gavino** : nobody here, huh?

 **gavino** : guess i'll wait around a while.

 **gavino** : it's been thirty minutes

 **gavino** : one hour

 **ryebread** has connected.

 **gavino** : RYEBREAD!

 **ryebread** : whoa, hey

 **gavino** : i have been sitting alone in this bloody chat room for an hour and seventeen minutes

 **ryebread** : ......why?

 **gavino** : i'm too nervous about auditions to do much.

 **ryebread** : is it your first time?

 **gavino** : nah, did a couple things in the UK. i knew people there though.

 **ryebread** : you'll know me, meg, and lindsay.

 **gavino** : i have no idea what any of you look like.

 **ryebread** : oh

 **ryebread** : here

 **ryebread** has uploaded a photo!

 **ryebread** : meg doesn't have pink hair anymore but that's us during a dress rehearsal last year.

 **gavino** : christ, you're all attractive as nobs

 **ryebread** : thanks?

 **ryebread** : is that a euphemism for dick?

 **gavino** : yeah!!

 **gavino** : so are all three of you seniors?

 **ryebread** : no, lindsay's a junior. meg and i are though.

 **gavino** : have you been in all the plays and things?

 **ryebread** : just me?

 **gavino** : yes just you, you donut!

 **ryebread** : yeah. last year was the first time i was a lead though

 **gavino** : oooh what all did you do?

 **ryebread** : i was boq/the tin man in wicked, the director guy in noises off, and brad in rocky horror.

 **gavino** : the school let you do rocky???

 **ryebread** : you had to have a stage five id or driver's license to get in.

 **gavino** : wait, you do two musicals a year?

 **ryebread** : yea! one in fall and one in winter, and the play is in spring.

 **gavino** : that's clever. musicals are so much better anyways.

 **ryebread** : as long as everyone has a decent voice, yes.

 **gavino** : do they not always?

 **ryebread** : there used to be a "you have to cast everyone" rule so we usually had a ton of bad extras.

 **gavino** : christ.

 **gavino** : thank you for talking with me.

 **ryebread** : it's not a problem. you're pretty fun to talk to :^)

 **gavino** : see you at auditions ryebread!

 **gavino** has disconnected.

 **ryebread** : bye, gav.

 **ryebread** has disconnected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a) there is a teensy tiny mention of a panic attack in this chapter!!   
> b) this all feels kind of ooc i am so sorry friends :(  
> c) i don't know how this became a freewood fic i am sorry i think

**jerseymike** has connected.

**tugglife** has connected.

**jerseymike** : so how were auditions?

**tugglife** : pretty great! everyone thought i was really funny even though it was kind of ooc.

**jerseymike** : you'll get the part, babe. i'm sure.

**tugglife** : you're an angel 0:)

**jerseymike** : well that's not true

**tugglife** : no, but the sentiment is still there.

**namnworb** has connected.

**jerseymike** : sup ray

**namnworb** : you seen a gavino around here?

**tugglife** : he's still at musical auditions. i left early to chat with michael but he wanted to see everyone perform.

**namnworb** : damn, i wanted to see if he'd go into gtav with me

**jerseymike** : i'll play

**tugglife** : D: but michael you said we could talk

**jerseymike** : i won't play

**tugglife** : nahhhh you can go i'm just playin. have fun you loser.

**jerseymike** : i love you!

**tugglife** : yeah yeah, get outta here

**jerseymike** has disconnected.

**namnworb** : thank you lindsay!

**namnworb** has disconnected.

**bisexualbabe** has connected.

**tugglife** : yo, meg! how'd the rest of auditions go?

**bisexualbabe** : fine for most people. gavin messed up a line and ran offstage though.

**tugglife** : shite dude is he ok?

**bisexualbabe** : not sure. ryan went off to look for him.

**tugglife** : wait

**tugglife** : RYAN did????

**bisexualbabe** : i'm as confused as you are.

**tugglife** : they must have been talking while we weren't around or something i can't see ryan running after some kid he barely knows

**bisexualbabe** : either that or he's got a crush

**tugglife** : pfft, ryan hasn't had a crush since sophomore year and the guy turned out to be straight

**bisexualbabe** : it was all i could think of!

**tugglife** : d you think they'll be on later?

**bisexualbabe** : ryan probably will, but gavin could distract him.

**ryebread** has connected.

**bisexualbabe** : or not.

**tugglife** : everything ok?

**ryebread** : not sure. i think gavin was having a panic attack? i calmed him down some but he got embarrassed and ran away again

**tugglife** : shite man

**bisexualbabe** : check the orchestra pit

**ryebread** : ...........why?

**bisexualbabe** : miles just texted me to ask who was knocking over cymbals down there

**ryebread** : fck, okay

**ryebread** has disconnected.

**tugglife** : i've never seen ryan so worried about someone. he absolutely has a crush or something.

**bisexualbabe** : whatever it is it's their business

**tugglife** : yeah :/ hope gavin will be okay

**bisexualbabe** : i guess we'll see

**bisexualbabe** has disconnected.

**tugglife** has disconnected.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey shameless self-promo really quick i am haywoodgavin on tumblr!! i wanted to say this because i now have a tag for posts that remind me of this fic :^)
> 
> also, while i'm here- i did update the relationship tags with some stuff that's not in the fic yet. it's written but not posted and i knew i'd forget to add it if i didn't do it when i did. that sounds ungrammatical. who cares why should i proofread this why am i still talking goodbye

**punkstache** has connected.

**architect** has connected.

**architect** : i cannot believe you sang a blink-182 song

**punkstache** : yeah well stfu mr. monologue

**architect** : you were GOOD it was just.....

**punkstache** : just what, jack?

**architect** : didn't suit the character? why would the wolf ever be singing about college.

**punkstache** : boo friggin hoo. if i sounded good that's all that matters.

**gavino** has connected.

**architect** : it was a simple criticism!

**gavino** : sorry to bother you, but have you seen ryebread?

**punkstache** : no

**architect** : sorry

**gavino** : shite. thanks.

**gavino** has disconnected.

**punkstache** : somehow that kid always makes me want to get off this chat

**architect** : i'd offer to play on xbox live with you but i'm going out with caiti in a bit

**punkstache** : uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh

**punkstache** has connected.

**architect** : how kind.

**architect** has disconnected.


	9. Chapter 9

**ryebread** has connected.

 **ryebread** : gavin? you around?

 **ryebread** : maybe i'll just leave the tab open for a while

 **gavino** has connected.

 **ryebread** : hey! are you doing okay?

 **gavino** : i guess. i'm sorry.

 **ryebread** : ....for what?

 **gavino** : running away and stuff

 **ryebread** : you don't have to apologize for that

 **gavino** : but i feel bad about it!

 **ryebread** : well. don't?

 **gavino** : great thanks brilliant advice ryan

 **ryebread** : it's all i've got! unfortunately there is not yet the technology to hug someone via computer.

 **gavino** : thanks?

 **ryebread** : i think you're welcome.

 **ryebread** : the callback list goes up tomorrow

 **gavino** : so? i won't bloody be on it

 **ryebread** : sure you will!

 **gavino** : i sang a song inappropriate to the role and messed the whole thing up.

 **ryebread** : it's about your voice, not the lyrics!

 **gavino** : NOT IN A BLOODY MUSICAL!

 **ryebread** : ahhh. right.

 **ryebread** : i'll tell you a funny story?

 **gavino** : whatever

 **ryebread** : in freshman year we did a stage version of gnomeo and juliet and i had to be the gnome dad or something

 **ryebread** has uploaded a photo!

 **gavino** : oh my GOD

 **gavino** : you're the most attractive gnome i've ever seen.

 **ryebread** : are you. flirting with me??

 **gavino** : nooooo

 **gavino** has disconnected.

 **ryebread** : fantastic! i finally get to talk with gavin and he leaves almost immediately.

 **ryebread** : shouldn't have brought up the gnome thing so soon.

 **ryebread** has disconnected.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of two chapters uploaded on feb 19 (or 20 if u live far away from me haha)!

**gavino** has connected.

 **jerseymike** has connected.

 **gavino** : oh. sorry to bother you. i can leave if you're waiting for someone.

 **jerseymike** : nah kid it's fine i was just checking in to see if lindsay was here

 **gavino** : okay. have you seen ryan?

 **jerseymike** : no, i think he was doing something with meg and the gsa?

 **gavino** : the gsa????

 **jerseymike** : the gay-straight alliance? are you unfamiliar with that, egg kid?

 **gavino** : nah, just didn't know the school had one!

 **gavino** : anyways, if you see ryan will you tell him i'm lookin for him?

 **jerseymike** : sure thing

 **jerseymike** has disconnected.

 **gavino** : no point waitin around i suppose

 **gavino** has disconnected.

 **ryebread** has connected.

 **ryebread** : hellooo?

 **ryebread** : goddam

 **ryebread** has disconnected.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 posted on feb 19/20 depending on ur timezone!! just puttin this message in for anyone using the chapter index and just going to the most recent one :^)

**princessarryn** has connected.

 **bisexualbabe** has connected.

 **princessarryn** : meg!! your audition yesterday was so great!!!!

 **bisexualbabe** : arryn! yours was so CUTE i had no idea you played the ukulele!

 **princessarryn** : yeah, i learned over the summer :D miles helped a little

 **bisexualbabe** : uh huh... did ne help with the uke or....

 **bisexualbabe** : other things....

 **princessarryn** : meg, don't be crude!

 **princessarryn** : maybe a little bit shh

 **bisexualbabe** : aside from that, how are things going with nem??

 **princessarryn** : really really great. we went to the carnival just before school started again and ne got this dorky plastic ring from a machine that ne gave to me as a promise ring

 **bisexualbabe** : didn't ne do the same thing with a ring pop when you were kids?

 **princessarryn** : we weren't dating then, it doesn't count!

 **bisexualbabe** : you guys are so cute. i'm massively jealous.

 **princessarryn** : what about you? still crushing on ashleyyyy?

 **bisexualbabe** : arryn that's a SECRET SHHH

 **princessarryn** : i can't believe she hasn't said anything. you've liked her since like eighth grade

 **bisexualbabe** : i have not!

 **princessarryn** : you have so, stop denying it

 **ashleyketchum** has connected.

 **princessarryn** : oooh speak of the devil

 **bisexualbabe** : stfu arryn

 **bisexualbabe** : hi, ashley!

 **ashleyketchum** : hey guys! i'm not interrupting am i?

 **bisexualbabe** : nah, just smalltalking about auditions and relationships.

 **bisexualbabe** : yours was really really good by the way

 **ashleyketchum** : thank you!! you guys were both super great too :D

 **princessarryn** : who were you auditioning for? i couldn't really tell

 **ashleyketchum** : rapunzel!

 **bisexualbabe** : aw you'll barely have a solo :(

 **ashleyketchum** : i don't mind. the character is more important anyways.

 **princessarryn** : miles is texting me, i'm gonna ditch. have fun you two!!!! ;)

 **princessarryn** has disconnected.

 **ashleyketchum** : why did she wink?

 **bisexualbabe** : just arryn being arryn

 **ashleyketchum** : probably. she is SO lucky to have miles.

 **bisexualbabe** : she really is i'm super jealous

 **ashleyketchum** : me too :/

 **ashleyketchum** : you haven't gotten into a relationship when i wasn't looking, have you?

 **bisexualbabe** : god no! i just have a massive dumb crush

 **ashleyketchum** : ooooooooooooooooooh who is it have you asked them out yet???

 **bisexualbabe** : nah, i don't think they're into girls

 **ashleyketchum** : just ask them!!! anyone would be incredibly lucky to have you.

 **bisexualbabe** : yeah?

 **ashleyketchum** : yeah!

 **bisexualbabe:** alright then. would you like to go out sometime then?

 **ashleyketchum** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **ashleyketchum** : i did not think you were talking about me but i'm in!!!

 **bisexualbabe** : i was so scared i thought you were about to disconnect

 **ashleyketchum** : you dork

 **bisexualbabe** : your dork, soon enough.

 **ashleyketchum** : heck YEAH

 **bisexualbabe** : skype?

 **ashleyketchum** : sure :D

 **ashleyketchum** has disconnected.

 **bisexualbabe** has disconnected.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I COULDN'T UPDATE FROM MOBILE
> 
> it's ok now i have a new really nice computer! also, thank you all for 1k views!!!!! the best thing to return to :D

**ryebread** has connected.

 **tugglife** has connected.

 **ryebread** : HAVE YOU CHECKED THE CALLBACK LIST

 **tugglife** : yeah

 **ryebread** : AM I ON IT I COULDN'T LOOK

 **tugglife** : yes, you fugging loser

 **tugglife** : gavin's on it too

 **bisexualbabe** has connected.

 **ryebread** : ok??? why are you telling me this

 **ryebread** : hey meg!

 **tugglife** : ryan please, you clearly have a crush on him

 **tugglife** : how's ashley? **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **bisexualbabe** : what the heck how did you already find out

 **ryebread** : I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON GAVIN

 **bisexualbabe** : you absolutely do

 **tugglife** : arryn saw you guys cuddling at lunch. you guys are super cute.

 **ryebread** : you guys are meanies

 **bisexualbabe** : rye, you teased lindsay about michael her entire freshman year

 **ryebread** : but she actually had a crush on him!

 **tugglife** : ryan. this is exactly the same thing you did when you liked jack.

 **ryebread** : we don't speak of that.

 **bisexualbabe** : just admit to yourself that you like him, you loser!

 **gavino** has connected.

 **ryebread** : hi, gavin!

 **gavino** : hey!

 **bisexualbabe** : hey gav

 **tugglife** : sup, egg kid.

 **gavino** : i made callbacks!!

 **ryebread** : i told you it'd be fine!

 **bisexualbabe** : **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **tugglife** : ryan, you're a fool

 **ryebread** : gavin, they're being meanie faces :(

 **gavino** : i feel like i'm missing something here

 **tugglife** : maybe a person?

 **gavino** : no, pretty sure it's part of the conversation

 **ryebread** : i hate you guys

 **bisexualbabe** : ryan no :(

 **tugglife** : but i'm your fictional wife!

 **ryebread** : not yet. i'll get a divorce if you are.

 **tugglife** : but the BABY!

 **gavino** : i think i'm just gonna

 **gavino** has disconnected.

 **bisexualbabe** : linds, i think we scared ryan's future boyfriend away :/

 **ryebread** : i'm LEAVING

 **ryebread** has disconnected.

 **tugglife** : he'll admit it sooner or later.

 **bisexualbabe** : he probably won't unless he finds out if gavin is queer

 **tugglife** : yeah. he was pretty upset when it turned out jack was super hetero.

 **bisexualbabe** : maybe one of us can get it out of him at callbacks?

 **tugglife** : "hey yo gavin are you totally homo?"

 **bisexualbabe** : alright well. don't do that.

 **tugglife** : oh dude i could try and seduce him and see how he responds!

 **bisexualbabe** : lindsay you have an easily angered boyfriend and if gav is bi/pan/something it won't matter

 **bisexualbabe** : or if he just isn't interested

 **tugglife** : fair points

 **bisexualbabe** : we'll let them work it out on their own.

 **tugglife** : but that's so boooooring

 **bisexualbabe** : maybe some minor meddling can take place if they take too long

 **tugglife** : le sigh

 **tugglife** : i think i'm gonna head off.

 **bisexualbabe** : alright, see you tomorrow.

 **tugglife** has disconnected.

 **bisexualbabe** has disconnected.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to just cut this because it's tiny but it has vaguely important plot stuff :/ hopefully i will post a longer chapter at some point this weekend.

**namnworb** has connected.

 **ryebread** has connected.

 **namnworb** : have you seen a gavino around?

 **ryebread** : no, i'm looking for him too.

 **namnworb** : not 2 be rude but how do you know him?

 **ryebread** : we're friends, i think? 

**namnworb** : you have his #?

 **ryebread** : no. i don't know that he has one, being a foreign exchange student and all...

 **namnworb** : i have his gamertag if you think he'd respond 2 ur messages?

 **ryebread** : i think my gamertag might confuse him but i can certainly try to reach him.

 **namnworb** : ok. he's GavinoFree

 **ryebread** : thanks! if i manage to get ahold of him i will say you were looking for him :)

 **namnworb** : no problem. good luck.

 **namnworb** has disconnected.

 **ryebread** has disconnected.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought this chapter was really long but it turns out i forgot how to read my own notebooks its very short but also has little plot details that are important sorry ! also if anyone has a better screen name for griffon please tell me i am at a loss

**gavino** has connected.

 **punkstache** has connected.

 **punkstache** : jack?

 **gavino** : don't think he's around.

 **punkstache** : who tf are you

 **gavino** : i'm the foreign exchange student from england.

 **punkstache** : oh dude the one who auditioned for jack?

 **gavino** : yeah.

 **punkstache** : you make it to callbacks?

 **gavino** : i did!

 **punkstache** : hey, congratulations kid!

 **gavino** : why are you being so much nicer this time?

 **punkstache** : have we talked before?

 **punkstache** : ooooh i'm on geoff's acc aren't i?

 **punkstache** has disconnected.

 **griffonly** has connected.

 **griffonly** : i am geoff's girlfriend. was supposed to see if jack was in the chat since he isn't answering his phone.

 **gavino** : alright then

 **namnworb** has connected.

 **gavino** : x-ray!

 **namnworb** : hey, vav!

 **griffonly** : hiya!

 **griffonly** : also, bye.

 **griffonly** has disconnected.

 **namnworb** : who was that?

 **gavino** : someone's girlfriend.

 **namnworb** : ....yours?

 **gavino** : nah. they were looking for someone else, and besides. i have a preference for guys.

 **namnworb** : sexually or romantically?

 **gavino** : both

 **namnworb** : same. but not really, because i'm ace and i don't have much of a preference.

 **namnworb** : have a spectacular girlfriend tho!

 **gavino** : that's not really important information but ok

 **namnworb** : dude people are always asking! we haven't talked much about like. people stuff. just games.

 **gavino** : well. i'm not dating anyone.

 **namnworb** : not that ryan guy who was looking for u the other day?

 **gavino** : no, rye was looking for me?

 **namnworb** : he didn't seem urgent. just like he wanted to chat.

 **gavino** : you should've mentioned that sooner!

 **namnworb** : why? i gave him yr gamertag, i assumed he'd reach u there!

 **gavino** : is HE the mysterious bm vagabond???

 **namnworb** : i don't know him, just that he was looking for u! chillax!

 **gavino** : I AM CHILLAX

 **gavino** : left bloody capslock on.

 **namnworb** : do u wanna play some gta and let ur feelings out?

 **gavino** : please.

 **gavino** has disconnected.

 **namnworb** has disconnected.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: kerry's pronouns are they/them, miles' pronouns are ne/nir. i have fixed the other chapters of the story that include them to fix this!

**tugglife** has connected.

 **ryebread** has connected.

 **tugglife** : where tf is meggo

 **ryebread** : not sure. doubt she'd appreciate that nickname, though.

 **tugglife** : but we need her help with callback songs :(

 **ryebread** : i'm sure she'll get here soon enough.

 **tugglife** : ://

 **tugglife** : so how's gavin?

 **ryebread** : probably fine.

 **tugglife** : have you told him how homo you are yet?

 **ryebread** : lindsay.

 **tugglife** : ryan!

 **ryebread** : there has been no reason whatsoever to mention it.

 **gavino** has connected.

 **tugglife** : but you totally have a crush on him!

 **gavino** : oooh who's crushing?

 **ryebread** : nobody.

 **tugglife** : ryan is.

 **gavino** : ryan's queer?

 **ryebread** : i'm gay

 **gavino** : oh, are you on the gsa with meg?

 **ryebread** : no, theatre is enough extracurricular for me.

 **tugglife** : i'm on it!

 **tugglife** : how'd you know meg was part of it?

 **gavino** : saw her hanging posters today. also, her screen name is bisexualbabe.

 **tugglife** : you planning to join or smth?

 **gavino** : i've considered it.

 **ryebread** : not to be rude, but are you the gay part or the straight part of gsa?

 **gavino** : the super bi part

 **tugglife** : baby bi bi bi

 **ryebread** : like a superhero.

 **gavino** : no way, vav's my superhero name.

 **ryebread** : that makes no sense at all, but sure!

 **bisexualbabe** has connected.

 **tugglife** : hey meg!

 **bisexualbabe** : hi guys! everyone beat me here then?

 **ryebread** : yeah. gav's here too.

 **tugglife** : he's also super queer!

 **gavino** : i'm here i'm queer and FULL OF CALLBACK FEAR

 **bisexualbabe** : nice! are you interested in gsa?

 **gavino** : maybe! are there a lot of people in it?

 **tugglife** : it's just me, meg, and a couple of freshies.

 **ryebread** : don't miles and kerry still go?

 **bisexualbabe** : miles is doing extra theatre shiz and kerry's doing technical stuff.

 **tugglife** : hope they do better than last year

 **gavino** : who are kerry and miles and what happened last year?

 **ryebread** : kerry accidentally shut off all the lights midway through second act

 **bisexualbabe** : miles is arryn's demiboy datemate and kerry is nonbinary/aro.

 **gavino** : don't know who arryn is either.

 **ryebread** : she was at auditions. she played the ukulele.

 **gavino** : oh, the tiny guitar!

 **tugglife** : oh my god

 **bisexualbabe** : not a tiny guitar

 **gavino** : why bloody not?

 **ryebread** : it has two less strings than a guitar

 **tugglife** : it also sounds nothing like a guitar

 **bisexualbabe** : a small guitar would sound exactly the same as a regularly sized one

 **gavino** : I GET IT

 **gavino** : I'M A BLOODY BASSOON PLAYER OK

 **tugglife** : YEAH WELL I'M A CELLIST

 **ryebread** : HOW IS THAT RELEVANT

 **bisexualbabe** : WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING

 **gavino** : I HAVE NO BLOODY IDEA

 **ryebread** : LET'S STOP YELLING AND JUST TALK ABOUT CALLBACKS

 **bisexualbabe** : GOOD IDEA

 **gavino** : i'm thinking about reading for a prince this time.

 **tugglife** : but you already read for jack?

 **gavino** : nope. ran out before i had to read, remember?

 **ryebread** : i thought you went back and read the second day??

 **gavino** : ...you can do that?

 **bisexualbabe** : wait, you made it to callbacks without completing your first audition here?

 **gavino** : ..will that be detrimental?

 **ryebread** : not sure, i don't think anyone has ever skipped out on half of their audition before

 **tugglife** : you can probably just ask before your callback

 **gavino** : now i have even more callback fear

 **tugglife** : you'll be fine! ryan believes in you!

 **gavino** : do you not?

 **tugglife** : welll...

 **tugglife** : not especially

 **bisexualbabe** : alright lindsay there's no need to be rude

 **ryebread** : there's also no need to talk for me

 **gavino** : i'm confused

 **ryebread** : me too

 **bisexualbabe** : so i'm singing popular for callbacks

 **tugglife** : interesting choice for a former nessarose

 **gavino** : i'm going to sing one song glory

 **ryebread** : oh my god that's the worst song from rent

 **gavino** : no way, i love it!

 **tugglife** : we need to stop arguing.

 **ryebread** : IF WE ALL GET THE ROLES WE'RE TRYING OUT FOR WE'RE GOING TO ARGUE IN SONG

 **tugglife** : NOT ME, I'LL BE FUGGING DEAD

 **gavino** : spoilers.

 **bisexualbabe** : everyone is so full of vinegar. we should all head off and do something less stressful.

 **tugglife** : GOOD IDEA

 **tugglife** has disconnected.

 **bisexualbabe** has disconnected.

 **gavino** : so what are you singing, ry?

 **ryebread** has disconnected.

 **gavino** : alright. solid choice.

 **gavino** has disconnected.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. it's been a while, hasn't it? i'm sorry. this is my first ever chaptered fic and i'm impressed that i had semi-regular updates as long as i did. this will be the second to last chapter because i'm to going to end this with the cast list being posted. thanks for sticking with me on this adventure :)

**gavino** has connected.

 **ryebread** has connected.

 **gavino:** hey rye!!! you were really great at callbacks :D

 **ryebread:** you weren't half-bad yourself :)

 **gavino:** i still don't know what musical the song came from though? don't bloody know the name of the song either

 **ryebread:** it's from heathers! the song i did is called 'i am damaged' and i picked it just bc it was short

 **ryebread:** i'm also hoping we can do heathers next year but its really.  risqué

 **gavino:** ....why?

 **ryebread:** some swearing. mostly the sex scene though......

 **gavino:** i mean as long as it's heterosexual the school board will probably let it through

 **ryebread:** you sound bitter

 **gavino:** aside from the gsa, the school doesn't seem all that lgbt friendly

 **ryebread:** nah, you just gotta find the right people. we also did rocky horror once, remember?

 **gavino:** i think i've already found the right people :)

 **ryebread:** :D

 **ryebread:** so. um

 **ryebread:** would you maybe want to go out with me some time?

 **gavino:** that depends

 **ryebread** : .....on what?

 **gavino** : whether you're a fan of fun home, because there's a local production happening right now.

 **ryebread** : i honestly thought you were gonna say something about my dick

 **gavino** : nah, that's a bonus ;)

 **ryebread** : so. we can go see it this weekend?

 **gavino** : looking forward to it :)))))

 **ryebread** : :D

 **ryebread** : not to ruin the mood but i actually have a ton of homework to finish

 **gavino** : D: fine

 **gavino** has disconnected

 **ryebread** : YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **ryebread** has disconnected.


	17. finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me on this self-indulgent ride of a fic :) i love u all v v much!

INTO THE WOODS: CAST LIST

THE BAKER: James Haywood

THE BAKER'S WIFE: Lindsay Tuggey

CINDERELLA: Megan Turney

CINDERELLA'S MOTHER: Tina Dayton

FLORINDA: Barbara Dunkelman

JACK: Gavin Free

JACK'S MOTHER: Kara Eberle

LITTLE RED: Arryn Zech

LUCINDA: Steffie Hardy

PRINCE CHARMING: Mark Fischbach

PRINCE CHARMING 2: Miles Luna

NARRATOR: Jack Pattillo

RAPUNZEL: Ashley Jenkins

STEPMOTHER: Caiti Ward

THE WITCH: Mica Burton

THE WOLF: Geoffrey Ramsey

\---

**gavino** has connected.

**ryebread** has connected.

**tugglife** has connected.

**bisexualbabe** has connected.

**gavino** : WE ALL BLOODY DID IT!!!!

**tugglife** : YOU BET YOUR *** WE DID!

**bisexualbabe** : heck yeah!

**ryebread** : woo

**gavino** : aw, rye! be more enthusiastic!

**gavino** : you've got a LEAD ROLE!

**tugglife** : ryan are you not excited to be my husband :(

**gavino** : back off, tuggs

**ryebread** : gross, girl cooties

**bisexualbabe** : you're all losers

**bisexualbabe** : i love you guys

**gavino** : i love you guys too

**tugglife** : eh, i love most of you guys.

**ryebread** : <3

**gavino** : so, who wants to run lines?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a last note: if anyone would be interested in a sequel to this where they do heathers as their spring musical, let me know in the comments! i'll probably at least make some sort of cast list on my tumblr at mqrvels.
> 
> heart you!


End file.
